iMiss Sam
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: A sad fic. Freddie-Centric. Sam is gone, but how does everyone react? Implied Seddie, and Creddie friendship. T for character death and one tiny swear word.


**Okey Dokey! I know this isn't in my new idea thing, and if it was, it probably wouldn't be too popular. I mean helloooo, clichè! But I thought of this and stayed up all night writing it.**

**Hey, why don't you mosey on over to my other story after this! It's called iHave New Ideas, and only a few people have voted. Mind checkin it out? I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Oh, and sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. Ièm trying to do my best, but my new laptop only has notepad, which does not have spell check. It's a blessing and a curse.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

I was sitting out on the fire escape, looking over the lights of the city before me. It sounds clichè, but I haven't felt this alone in a long time.

I hear soft footsteps and a knock on the window.

"Go away"

"Freddie, please talk to me. I'm upset about it too, but shutting people out isn't going to bring her back" I turn to face Carly, who is standing by the window, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk."

"I know, but please. Freddie, Spencer is over at Sam's with Melanie and her mom, and I can't sit there all alone."

I sigh, and motion her to sit down next to me. She does so. We sit in silence for a few minutes, until Carly breaks the silence.

"You know, nothing will be the same."

"I know."

"I know you're upset, Freddie, but please, promise me nothing between us will change."

I pause. "Carly, is this killing you as much as it's killing me?"

She thinks for a minute, and then responds, "Yes. But not in the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"She may not have seen it, but I swear I did."

"What are you saying?" I look at her confused.

"Freddie, did you..." She pauses. "Are you..." Again. "Have you ever..."

I look over at her. "Carly..."

"Were your feelings for Sam more than... Platonic?"

I stop for a second. Well, she can't punch me for saying it now, so...

"Yeah... I guess so."

Carly gave a slight smile. "You should have told her."

"Now I wish I had."

The smile that was there vanished. "Look, Freddie..." she stood up and looked around, then down at me for a second before plopping right back beside me again.

"You were saying?" I ask softly.

Carly sighs, and speaks. "I'm not gonna say something like 'it gets better' or 'it'll be okay'. I mean, who am I kidding? It's not going to be okay just like that. Pain is inevitable. We can't hide from it, and we can't run away from it. I get that. I understand that, so I'm not going to give you crap like that. This storm is never gonna pass. It keeps coming back for more, it hits you hard, it beats you up but it doesn't kill you, it's just making you stronger for the next time it comes around."

I look at the brunette beside me.

"That was amazing... what you just said. So true."

Carly smiled a little. "Thanks. I figured Sam would say something like that. Just threw it out there."

"If she was here."

At that moment, whether produced by typical Seattle or some coincidence because of the current mood of the moment, it started to rain.

"Okay, come on. We need to get inside." Carly stands, reaching out her hand.

"No, I wanna stay out here."

"But I'm not leaving you alone."

"Then stay with me."

Carly thinks for a second, then shrugs and sits with me. It's almost ten minutes later before anybody says anything.

"I miss her so much." Carly whispers into the rain, so quietly I wonder whether or not she intended me to hear.

I look over at her and even though the rain is mingling with the tears on the face, you could clearly see she's crying.

Slinging my arm over her shoulders, I gave her an awkward one-armed hug. She sniffles and leans on me, and I rub her arm.

Lightning flashes across the sky, closely followed by a loud clap of thunder. Carly pulls away from me.

"Freddie, please come inside. Please?"

Without taking my eyes off the view of Seattle, I shake my head.

"No, come in." Carly pulls my hand inside. We walk down the hallway and into our seperate apartments to change out of our damp clothes.

After, I walk over to Carly's. She's on the phone, from what I can make out, she's talking to Melanie.

"Is Spencer still over there?" I didn't hear her reply, but I assumed it was a yes. She looks over at me and hold her finger up in the 'Just a minute' signal.

"Can you tell him no rush coming home... Just tell him to be careful, okay?" She nods slightly. "Alright. Bye, Mel. Thanks." She hangs up.

"How you doing?"

"Oh, fine I guess..." She sits on the couch.

I sit next to her. "Did Mel call?" Recently, I had come to terms with the fact that Melanie was, in fact, real.

"Er... No, I called there. I was lonely."

"You're lonely all the time now, aren't you?" I say as I take a seat next to her.

"Well, what do you expect?"

"True."

We sit in silence again. We seem to be doing that a lot. The only sound is the rain coming down outside.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why us?"

"Why us what?"

"Why did this have to happen to us, to Sam. We were good people. Even Sam. Well, for the most part." She gave the smallest shy smile at her joke.

"Well I... I don't know."

And I honestly don't. Never would I have imagined I would be having this conversation with Carly. Or with Sam. But here I am. It is the worst moment in the world.

Carly studies the paper lying on the coffee table. I know what she's doing. Reading the obituary for the millionth time, and I don't blame her. I can't remember how many times I've read it today, as if hoping the words would change, and it wouldn't be true. But it is.

_Samantha Puckett - Passed peacefully in Seattle County Hospital, surrounded by friends and family, On March 15, 2012 at 10:26 pm. Samantha will be dearly missed by her mother and sister, Pam and Melanie Puckett, as well as best friends, Carly and Spencer Shay and Fredward Benson. Funeral for Samantha will be held at Roadhouse & Rose funeral home, Saturday at 5pm._

I way overthink this stupid article. I think about how she'd hate it if she knew they called her Samantha, how she'd complain that I wasn't even her friend, let alone best friend, though we knew that was a lie. How she'd scoff at how upsetting the obituary in general was, and how lame I was for paying attention to the obituaries, although she herself was the one to point out that fake death report on Spencer.

"God, I just..." Carly sits back again. "I just... I miss her."

"We all do, Carly." I patted her knee.

Sam Puckett is dead.

And she's not coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I let off. To clear up any confusion:<br>- Sam is dead.  
>- Spencer went to console Sam's mom, and her sister came home.<br>- Freddie is, in fact, in love with her. I guess you could say this is sort of a Creddie fic, but I intended it to be a mourning Seddie, Creddie-friendship fic.**

**Should I add another chapter? **  
><strong>Oh, and before I forget. I am dying to see iBalls, but since I'm in Canada, I will end up watching on Youtube Sunday morning. Unless... Someone knows of a good live stream? Care to share?<strong>

**Alright, bye for now! See you next time!**


End file.
